


Seize the Moment

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [12]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Jack is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Thank god for Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Jack is working with Katherine at a coffee shop and a cute guy comes in followed by another cute guy.





	Seize the Moment

The only reason Jack took a job at the stupid coffee shop Kath worked at was to meet cute boys. Sure he needed the money, but his main reason was cute boys. Especially the cute boy that had been sitting at the closest table on his computer for two hours. Even though he was working Jack couldn’t help staring at the boy. He had black hair that looked super soft, and judging by how much he was typing the boy was also smart. Both the times the boy had gotten his coffee refilled Jack wasn’t taking orders so he had yet to talk to him.

Kath noticed his staring and elbowed him “Some people consider staring rude”

“He’s really fucking hot” Jack reasoned. He knew he should be working or doing something other than watching the boy but something about him distracted Jack easily.

“His name is David” Katherine said. She thought for a second “At least that’s what he said his name was”

“Even his name sounds smart” Jack didn’t stop staring at the boy, David, until Kath forcibly turned him around.

“Stop creeping out customers” She patted his shoulder and went to take the next person’s order.

Needless to say Jack didn’t stop watching David. He tried to be more subtle, but it probably didn’t matter from what he could tell David hadn’t looked away from his computer, other than to look at the door whenever it opened. Jack’s main goal was to not burn himself on coffee again.

The next time the door opened Jack’s jaw dropped. A boy with light hair and a easy smile came through the door. He was on elbow crutches, but they didn’t seem to bother him as he maneuvered around the crowded tables and chairs. He turned to Katherine and smiled “They’re multiplying”

Katherine rolled her eyes “You’re pathetic”

“I can’t help it” Jack shrugged and watched blonde boy continued to maneuver around tables until he stopped at other cute boy’s table.

∞∞∞

Crutchie checked his watch as he walked down the street. He was supposed to be meeting Davey at the coffee shop, but he was running behind. He was pretty sure Davey had been there all day. When Crutchie woke up he was already gone, hopefully he hadn’t spent the whole day working on homework. Crutchie finally saw the coffee shop and he quickened his pace until he felt a tap on his arm.

“Excuse me” A little girl who couldn’t be more than five years old smiled up at him. The girl glanced at a woman who was talking rapidly on the phone in what sounded like Spanish.

“Yes miss” Crutchie crouched down a little so he wasn’t hovering over her.

The little girl looked ecstatic at being acknowledged and gave a wide smile “Are you a spy?”

Crutchie was confused for a second before he noticed she was looking at his crutches. Davey could wait “How did you know? Did my secret gadgets give it away?”

The girl nodded quickly “I knew they were special!” She looked around to make sure no one was watching “Are you on a mission?”

“I’m looking for little kids who want to be secret agents” Crutchie whispered. The girls eyes got even wider “Do you want to be a secret agent someday?”

“Yes!” The girls mom had finally hung up her phone and looked worriedly at the girl.

“Eva are you bothering him?” She turned to Crutchie “I’m sorry, she really likes to talk to people” The mothers eyes darted to the crutches and she got the look people always got when they were worried about offending him.

“It’s no problem” Crutchie stood up offered a smile. His eyes caught on his watch and he froze “But I have to go. It was nice to meet you”

Eva shook his hand enthusiastically and Crutchie winked at her. As he walked away Crutchie could hear her telling her mom about the secret again she met.

When Crutchie finally got to the coffee shop he made a beeline straight to Davey’s table. When he got close Davey looked up and smiled. “Hey babe”

“I’m so sorry I’m late” Crutchie leaned down to kiss Davey before sitting next to him.

“It’s fine I actually finished my essay” Davey rested his hand on Crutchie’s arm “Also the barista is kinda cute and keeps staring at me”

“I’m your boyfriend. Why would you tell me that” Crutchie held his hand over his heart in mock offense. Before turning to look at the counter and where he accidentally caught the baristas eye. “Never mind he is really cute”

“Told you” Davey smirked and turned back to his computer and started typing again. “Why were you late?”

“Oh yeah, great story. I got stopped by a little girl who wanted to know if I was a spy” Crutchie tapped his crutches on the ground and Davey laughed

“What did you tell her?” Davey asked finally closing his computer.

“I told her I was recruiting spies, she was so excited” Whenever Crutchie was stopped by little kids asking about his crutches he always made sure not to get mad. Even on his worst days he always talked to little kids, because kids were great. They always were curious and never judged him negatively like some adults.

“You’re such a kid person” Davey wondered. The only kid he liked was Les, and even that was give or take depending on the day.

“You just think that because you aren’t” Crutchie kissed his cheek and smiled “But I love you anyway”

“Ha-ha.” Davey said sarcastically “Do you want coffee?”

“I always want coffee” Crutchie replied

They walked up the the counter together with their shoulders bumping together. The barista smiled at them “What can I get you?”

Crutchie glanced at the menu while Davey ordered a refill “I’ll take a small black coffee”

∞∞∞

Jack smiled when the two boys came up to get coffee. One of the reasons he like working was because he loved to talk to people, and serving coffee defiantly let him do that. The two guys ordered and Jack talked to them a little while Katherine was making the coffee. As Katherine had said the black haired boy was named David and the light haired boy was apparently named Crutchie. They both went to the same college Jack and Katherine went to, but it was a huge campus so it wasn’t like Jack had ever seen them. When Kath finished making the coffee Jack wrote his number on both the cups.

“You’re unrelenting” Katherine wondered watching Jack hastily scribble on the cups. “What do you think is going to happen?”

“Something good?” Jack shrugged, “They seem nice and all my friends are constantly busy”

Katherine rolled her eyes “Sorry dude. You rank below Sarah”

“Liar!” Jack put the coffees on the counter and called their names. They came and got their coffee while Jack turned back to Katherine.

“If that ends well I am going to be amazed” Katherine muttered. She left Jack to stare stupidly out the window and went to take someone’s order.

Jack’s phone buzzed and he looked down to find new text messages

_**Unknown number #1:**  Hey_

_**Unknown number #2:**  Hey_

“Get over here Katherine I need to prove a point!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr @muscials-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments are fun!


End file.
